


If I Die On The 13th

by keicros_caramel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keicros_caramel/pseuds/keicros_caramel
Summary: Being in a relationship with a vampiric prince had its own extravagance, elegance and, well, pain. “Shoyo, I'm going to succumb to this thirst just this once.”>> Fluffy KageHina Vampire!AU, where Kageyama is a prince desperate of proving his worth and Hinata is a measly mortal who wished he can take as much as he wanted himself to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34





	If I Die On The 13th

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from a book I’ll never write :> Read the tags and enjoy, luvluvs.

“Hey.”

Hinata opened one eye, seeing the balcony extension of his room where Kageyama stood by. The dark-haired man leaned heavily on the doorframe, barely flinching at the sudden call of the lover he thought was fast asleep. 

“Hi, Shoyo.” Kageyama turned his head, looking as ethereal whereas behind him was the full moon that lit up a halo on his dark figure. Hinata cuddled his lover’s pillows closer, content at the comfort and coziness his lover’s bed and presence gave. 

Tobio doesn't mind. He kept staring at him, drifting from his bare shoulders to the his body barely covered by the blankets. Hinata would have already spouted a comment at how he looked at him like a predator was to its prey, except Kageyama looked forlorn.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, watching the night breeze blow Kageyama’s soft dark hair around. He kept staring silently, drifting from Hinata’s eyes to the floor. 

“I’m...” he paused, “I'm going to tell you something.”

Hinata stared right back, expectant as he hugged Kageyama’s pillow closer. Meanwhile, Kageyama sighed, pushing himself off of the doorway and sitting at the edge of his bed instead.

“It's about a change of plans, if it was ever a plan at all.” 

Hinata nodded in understanding, staring at his face as he looked forward to the wall. He noticed how his blue eyes shine brighter where the moonlight hits, how he mumbles as he spoke, how his lips barely parted to form words. He slowly sat up and hugged his naked form, staring at Kageyama in concern. 

“I'm...” he hesitated. 

With a click of his tongue, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and hugged him from behind. 

“Shh, it's okay.” He rubbed circles into his shoulders, which didn't just widen in size but also became more built as they grew up. It was one thing he loved, and it's just the beginning of an finite but honest list. “Tell me.”

He caressed down his lean arms, relaxing him. He reached a hand to hold his cold ones, making Kageyama sigh and hold it close to his lips to plant a solid grateful kiss. Hinata felt him lean forward and let him rest his sleepy head on his shoulder, cradling his head into his naked but warm chest. As his dizziness from the sudden rising subsided, Hinata sat back and leaned on the pillows, not breaking their grip on each other's hands. 

Alas, Kageyama looked down to his feet, gulping. With a sigh, he whispered three words Hinata would never take as a good news. 

“I'm getting thirsty.”

“What is that?” Hinata blinked once, then twice. 

The dark-haired vampire looked down sadly at the floor before glancing at his human lover with worry dancing in his eyes. “Shoyo, I'm going to succumb to this thirst just this once.”

Blood slowly rusbed to his face in panic and fume, opening his mouth to speak no his words’ betrayal. Hinata tried again, until he had found the words to speak. Kageyama, on the other hand, stared silently with a sorry frown. 

“But...!” he protested, leaning forward closer to his face, “you're going to forget!”

Kageyama reached a free hand forward, pushing some of his unruly orange hair away from his porcelain face. The moment their eyes locked, Kageyama can't help but give a small smile that fed into Hinata’s pain. 

He can't admit it out loud, but he gave up. It was the message clearly shouting from the windows that was Kageyama’s eyes. He loved Shoyo for longer than he knew. Perhaps the entire world had already known but him, but he doesn’t care—not him, not Shoyo. 

With a reserved sigh, Kageyama whispered, “I know.”

Hinata’s lips parted, breathing quickly in disbelief which he can feel on his wrist. At the confusion, Kageyama continued. 

“We both know Kunimi needs to survive, right? And Kindaichi would lead the world better by himself and not with me.” 

Hinata shook his head. “No, that’s not true. You three will share the throne! You signed the...the thing!” 

Kageyama nodded but squeezed Hinata’s palms tighter. “But either way, my brother’s dying. I have to feed and give him blood.” 

“What?” Hinata shrugged, breathing heavily. “Are you the only person who would save your brother? Are you the only able-bodied vampiric around here?” 

“Well, nobody else would do it,” he replied simply. Hinata gulped, eyes moving around as if searching for answers.

“What about Oikawa-san?” he whispered, looking at him with desperate eyes. 

“He would marry someone who will abuse that right, we can’t risk it,” Kageyama replied with hesitation. “It has to be me, Shoyo.” 

Hinata nodded quickly, fighting back tears as already knowing that information. He raised a hand to hold Kageyama’s hand on his cheek, igniting warmth from his cold hand. Kageyama took this opportunity to sit closer, wrapping Hinata’s body with the warm blanket and embracing him more.

“It’s not like Oikawa-san would do it even if he can. He still faces many things that prevents him from taking the throne,” he explained, running a comforting hand through his lover’s hair. “This time, Kunimi might die too. It is my job as a prince to carve a safe road towards a future that will save everyone.” 

Hinata sobbed on his chest, nodding and whimpering. Kageyama swallowed his own tears, keeping them at bay, and remaining his ground. 

“And Shoyo, you know that.” _You always did._ “Thank you.” 

Kageyama smiled, the worry almost seemed shining in his eyes. Hinata looked up in offense, aggressively wiping his tears on the blanket and frowning at him from the depths of his soul. He kept his voice low and hushed, in contrast to Kageyama’s pre-rehearsed way of speaking. 

“Tobio, we talked about this!” he protested, holding both his hands tight on his. “We already had this conversation. If you drank memories then you are going to forget yourself! You know what I feel about that.” 

“I know,” he confirmed, reaching for Hinata who scooted away this time. He slowly pulled his hands back to sit on his lap, wishing he treasured his warmth in the few seconds he held him. 

“Hinata,” he called, making the other flinch at the last-name basis. “I know I promised you, but this calls for drastic measures.” 

He himself looked away, cradling his knees to his chest as he laid his head on them. He couldn’t bear to see that look on Hinata’s face once more. 

“Kageyama, look at me,” he commanded. 

_Oh for fuck’s sake_ , he cursed mentally as the ache enveloped his chest like vines clinging onto soil. 

“Tobio, love, look at me! Don’t you understand?You're going to forget everything!”

Hinata can't help but let a stray tear fall, evident in the crack that slipped in his voice that make Kageyama shoot his head up. The newborn vampire had indeed considered sacrificing little bits of himself over the years and Hinata had his own share of watching him crumble before, but this was taking it too far. 

“How could you? You're going to leave just like that? You're always willing to give yourself away for the kingdom and the world!” he cried. “I hate that you’re like that.” 

_But you said you loved it_. Kageyama looked at him longingly, watching him fist his blanket angrily both of himself and the universe. More tears started to fall as Hinata showed that he did nothing but lie, wanting nothing more but to finally have him to himself. 

_You promised me, Kageyama_ , his tears said. _You promised me your welfare._

“Tobio...you’re going to lose yourself!” he begged, finally reaching a hand to grasp at his shoulders. “You're willing to throw your identity and just leave people like you once did?! You're going to lose everything you were--“ 

Kageyama reached for his face and cradled his cheeks in his hands, interrupting him. “And I'll willingly lose it!”

Hinata gasped when Kageyama haphazardly shrugged him away, turning to him with a tear-stained face. His breathing was labored and he was shaking, much to Hinata’s shock at the sight of his own tears. 

“I'm not supposed to let you know but I still did!” he exclaimed. _Because I care about us_ , was left unsaid. 

“Shoyo, it hurts the both of us but it should happen! I'm sorry!” Hinata watched as tears fell from his face, the expression on his face a mix of anger and pain. “I'm not as strong as you think I am, Shoyo! I am torn between my love to my country and...!”

... _my love for you._ His voice already cracked and he choked on his sobs. He sniffed and ran a hand through his own hair in frustration, pulling at the roots at the pressure and stress. 

“Do you really think I wanted to leave my family like that? Leave Kunimi and Kindaichi alone to rule over this?” He gestured wildly to the castle guest room he snuck Hinata in, referring to the entire kingdom they stood on. 

“Kageyama...” Hinata wiped his tears, whimpering his name. Kageyama stood and paced around, mentally cursing the moon, the bed, the flag, and everything that stood for him and his fate as the youngest and most useless prince. 

“Do you think I don't love myself enough to just throw it away? I loveー” _you_ “ーmy family and my life but for the sake of the world's safetyー” _and yours_ “ーI am willing to give myself up!” 

He wished he doesn’t have to. 

As he covered his eyes as if to cork the tears in, he felt a warm set of hands wrap around his torso from behind. Knowing them more than he knew his own hands, he quickly turned around and hugged him close to his chest, their tears mixing in the pain of existence, death and misery. 

“You stupid,” Hinata mumbled, nose stuffy. “Why don’t you just bite me so we can like, kill people together?” 

“And forget together?” Kageyama added, inhaling the natural sweet scent of his lover’s hair, committing the smell to memory. “One of us has to remember. It was already hard enough meeting you the first time I forgot.” 

“Fuck you,” Hinata replied weakly, punching him lightly on the chest until the fist settled to a palm feeling his weak vampiric pulse. “Don’t remind me of that.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama held him even closer, pressing his hand to feel the bizarre beating of his heart. “Hinata.” 

“What?” 

With a heavy heart full of broken pride, Kageyama took a deep breath and landed a kiss on Hinata’s hairline. In all honesty and pure intention, “Spend the weekend with me.” 

“...Does that mean what I think it means?” 

Kageyama smiled past the numbing ache in his chest. “Yeah. You boke better give me something worth to remember, okay?” 

Hinata sniffed, coming to punch him harder. “Dead things don’t have memories, Kageyama!” 

With a promise both for himself and his human lover, he spoke. “I’ll try my best not to be dead, then...?” 

Hinata pulled away only to break at the immediate eye contact. He buried himself onto Kageyama’s chest, not minding his bare skin resting on a vampiric-cold body as he cried his tears out. For the nth time that night and the millionth in his lifetime, Kageyama cradled him back to bed and back to sleep. 

* * *

“Tobio, we were yelling,” Hinata said sluggishly as the morning sun first rolled around. With legs entangled with his cold ones under the blankets, Kageyama leaned his head to his and traced his fingers on the body he knew every inch of. 

“I know,” he replied. “I'm sorry, Shoyo.” 

With the half-asleep mortal slipping back to sleep, Kageyama blinked at the ceiling and sighed, relishing in his warmth. 

_I’m sorry I’m leaving, I’m sorry I might kill someone, I’m sorry if I forget_ , those were just a few of the things he wanted to apologize about. However, above all things, it all stemmed to one thought and one thought only. _I’m sorry I love you too much Shoyo, but I’m sorry I can’t say it to you as much as you wanted me to._

_I am immortal and you’re not. You don’t deserve the pain of vampires like me._

Kageyama closed his eyes and compromised with the fact that he had an entire weekend to make sure he wouldn’t regret one thing. 

_Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: Sept. 25, 2017. Can you believe it, it took me two, almost three years to upload this thing. Amen, folks. Stay safe, stay sane. Thank you for reading! Love y’all. 
> 
> Let’s be mutuals on anitwt: @keicros


End file.
